Nexus/Clues/April 2012
4/2/12 - East Krunan Royal Family Hello adventurers! Sadly, today is Monday and not Tuesday. Were it Tuesday, we'd all be chilling after a lovely new patch! But alas, tis Monday. In place of a shiny patch, I give you a hint! :Where once they were apart, now they are whole. Where once they ran, now they are safe. Best of luck community! 4/03/12 - Suicidal Charge -Kalevra appears out of the shadows- "Populace, I must hurry, I have Distracted Mouse with a VERY VERY large keg, but he may be here soon to confound you with more Riddles. So without further ado I have a helpful clue to a riddle" :757321277 = 0 Not an eye nor a talisman. -Kalevra fades into the shadows once more- 4/4/12 - Barbaric Assault Greetings everyone! Here's the clue for today! Enjoy. :A Barbarian’s fury is unmatched in the heat of combat. The grass shall be wet with the blood of their foes and their grisly trophies will stand as a constant testament to their prowess in battle. Good luck! 4/05/12 - Suicidal Charge Hello folks! Apologies for the delay in today's clue! :Clues given on 3/30/12 were for a card you were already seeking. Of the orange variety. Also, I'd like to point out that someone actually decoded the numbers correctly. Good luck! 4/06/12 - Greater Healing Potion Happy Friday adventurers! Today's clue is a little early and I apologize. This will be the final clue of the week with more clues resuming Monday. :Trusting your life with a bottle of red liquid is not widely accepted by physicians. However, adventurers are thankful to have such an effective cure for their wounds. Good luck! 4/09/12 - Enchanted Arms Here's a clue to get your week started! :Great enchantments impact the flow of magical energy in the world. Some enchantments even provide protection from harm. Good luck! 4/10/12 - Elixir of Arcane Energy Greetings everyone! Apologies for the delay. Technical, Gnome related difficulties arose that prevented me from getting this to your screen sooner. Said Gnomes have been appropriately flogged. Here's today's clue! :Magic is a powerful thing, usually performed through study and ritual. Occasionally it comes in the form of powerful potions or elixirs. While daydreaming on the various roads of my travels, it leaves me wondering just what would occur if you were to swim in a pool of said potions and elixirs? Best of luck! 4/11/12- Vampiric Assault Good afternoon everyone! Here's a clue to brighten your day. Today I’ll be providing further hints for a previous clue. For the following clue: 3/19/12 Players should be aware of the following: The recipe will require a specific Epic card. It will require 5 of said Epic card. It will require 6 components. Not all 6 components are cards. Best of luck! 4/12/12 - East Krunan Royal Family Good afternoon everyone! Today I’ll be providing additional clues for the Legendary crafting card. Previous clues for this particular card were as follows. All players now have an East Krunan Signet Ring, this will be an ingredient for the Legendary crafting card.* Players should remember Kings appreciate Courage, Queens are honored by Chivalry, and Royalty needs its servants. And also (from 4/2/12 )... Where once they were apart, now they are whole. Where once they ran, now they are safe. Today’s addition to the above clue: The recipe requires 5 ingredients, not 6. One ingredient is a Legendary. Best of luck! 4/13/12 - Blood Bond Hello everyone! As with all Fridays, this is the last clue for the week with clues resuming Monday! :“Bloody fiend! I don’t want your miserable sympathy. Torment another with your unending wailing!” Best of luck and have a great weekend folks! 4/16/12 Greetings community! To get your week off to a great start, why don't you have a yummy clue? :Two adventurers roamed the hillside, seeking as much glory as the nine hells dared to send their way. They met a rather untimely end when eight bandits ambushed them late in the night during their travels. Enjoy! 4/17/12 - Barbaric Assault Apologies for the delay! Happy Tuesday adventurers! Hope everyone is excited for 3rd Clash! In the meantime, here’s a clue to keep you busy. :This is an additional clue for the following: 4/04/12 :Players should experiment with no more than three separate ingredients and would do well to experiment with more than just cards. Happy hunting! 4/18/12 - Suicidal Charge -Kalevra Sneaks in silently and appears from the shadows- "Okay Populace once again I have distracted Mouse, This time with finely bearded Dwarven women carrying full casks of Ale." "I have Done this to bring you another helpful hint." :"The Clue on the 3/30/12 requires 6 things, 2 of them are epic cards and one is no card at all." "Uh oh I think I hear him coming, man can that guy drink!" -Kalevra Disappears again- 4/19/12 - Arcane Tempest Hello adventurer's! Tis almost the weekend - hope everyone gets some rest! Next Tuesday will be pretty busy. :A Wizard's greatest ally is sometimes also his worst enemy. Best of luck! 4/20/12 - Poltergeist Happy Friday adventurers! The weekend is upon us and as usual that means this is the final clue of the week with clues resuming on Monday. :Poltergeist! There’s been quite a bit of speculation on what it will take to create this Epic card. Here's a few hints to help narrow down the necessary ingredients. :* It will require 6 ingredients. :* It will require one specific Epic card. :* You won’t need 5 of said Epic card. :* Every ingredient is a card. :* 3 Ingredients are Rare Cards. 2 Ingredients are Uncommon Cards and 1 Ingredient is an Epic card. :* The Epic card is not Malice. Best of luck and have a happy weekend! 4/23/12 - Charged Blast Greetings community! Tomorrow is an exciting day! Third Clash, a whole new zone and new Nexus Recipes! For today though, here’s a clue to get your week started! :Power is not gained without sacrifice. I’d recommend players take some time to read a little card lore to solve today’s clue. Best of luck everyone! 4/24/12 - No Respect for the Dead Greetings community! With the release of Third Clash we now have some brand new and unique rewards for The Nexus! :Some say Necromancers have no respect for the lives of the deceased. A Necromancer would argue that they bring purpose to the lifeless corpses that litter the various battlefields Best of luck adventurers! 4/25/12 - The Goddess Smiles Hello adventurers! Hope you’re having a good week so far! Here’s a clue for ya’ :“When an archer is down to their last arrow in the heat of combat, faith and the will of the Gods may be the only deciding factor between life and death.” This clue is for a brand new card that was introduced with 3rd Clash. Players should experiment with two separate epic cards, a rare card and three separate non-card ingredients. Flavor text could play an important role in some of the ingredients. Best of luck! 4/26/12 - Lord Ruthven Hello community! As we near the end of the week we approach yet another clue for a brand new card that was introduced with 3rd Clash! :“Vampires are often misunderstood as savage, relentless beings. The truth of the matter is that quite a few of them are rather refined and quite pleased with their... Work.” This recipe will require the following. * 2 Separate Epic Cards. * 2 Separate Rare Cards. * 2 Non-Card Related Ingredients. Best of luck! 4/27/12 - Taste of the Rainbow Greetings everyone! As with all other Fridays this shall be the final clue of the week with new clues resuming Monday. This clue is for another brand new card created for 3rd Clash. :“Sparkly, delicious rainbows as far as the eye can see! I imagine the yellow bits taste of lemon...” -Adventurer shortly after inhaling excessive amounts of Pixie Dust Best of luck and have a great weekend! 4/30/12 - Danger All Around Happy Monday adventurers! I give unto thee, a clue! :Relentless glory until our tireless job is at an end. Either when our bones are heavy with the fatigue of battle or our mission is accomplished. Best of luck! Category:Nexus